El renacer de una leyenda olvidada
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Una vieja leyenda surge en donde Spyro se enterara que tiene como un hermano pues hace siglos dos huevos muy peculariares nacieron a la vez en el año del dragón. Spyro junto con sus amigos tendran que embarcarse en una nueva aventura llena de peligro y misterio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de Spyro the dragón no me pertenecen. Es la primera vez que hago un fic de un video-juego,espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 1 Una vieja leyenda.**

Hacía meses que Malefor había sido derrotado por Spyro y Cynder,la paz volvía a reinar en las tierras de los dragones pero todos sabían que esa paz no duraría para siempre pues el dragón purpura estaba destinado a muchos mas retos. Y nuevamente se le avecinaba una aventura a Spyro que jamas se imaginaría,pero de momento la tranquilidad y la paz inundaba cada lugar de las tierras delos dragones,pero¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Ignitus se había vuelto el nuevo Cronista y como tal revisaba y escribía la historia de esta nueva era. Casi siempre leía la historia de Spyro al estar preocupado por el joven dragón purpura,pero veía cada progreso que tenia junto con Cynder haciendo que su corazón se alegrase. Y sonreía de las cosas que iban bien para ambos dragones y no solo para ellos sino también para el resto del mundo. Pero conocía las profecías y eso era lo que le preocupaba pues esa profecías hablaban del dragón purpura y de que se tendría que enfrentar a mas desafíos y adversidades las cuales tendría que superar para poder traer la paz a las tierras de los dragones.

Estaba en el templo entrenándose y dominando todo lo posible los cuatro elementos ajeno a la nueva aventura que se le avecinaba. Nada más terminar con su entrenamiento con Terrador se fue a ver a Cynder,la cual se había declarado antes de usar el poder del dragón purpura y restaurar la paz en el mundo. No sabia que decirle además que la joven dragona negra actuaba como si no hubiese dicho nada¿acaso pensaba o creía que no le escucho? Se lo había comentado a Sparx pero por suerte cuando le contabas un secreto no lo decía por muy bocazas que fuese,aunque el secreto no duraría mucho si le amenazan o le sobornasen con algo,conocía muy bien a su hermano libélula.

-¿Que piensas decirle,hermanito?-Pregunto Sparx sacando le de sus pensamientos.-

-No lo se...

-La malévola dragona negra no esperara toda la vida.-Miraba a su hermano mientras volaba cerca suyo.-

-No es malévola,deberías olvidar el pasado ella ya se siente demasiado culpable ademas no fue su culpa ser usada por Malefor.-Dijo Spyro mientras miraba de reojo a Sparx.-

-Huuuuuy como la defendemos,claro como es tu "novia"-Para recalcar la ultima palabra Sparx hizo hizo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos bajándolos y subiéndolos como si fueran comillas-

-No lo es.-Se defendió Spyro de la acusación de su hermano.-

-¿No lo es que?-Pregunto Cynder acercándose a ellos.-

-Nada...-Se sonrojaron levemente sus mejillas.-

-Spyro te sigue defendiendo de todo lo que dijo.-Hablo Sparx intentando ayudar a su hermano dragón.-

¿Como no podían haberse dado cuenta que ya habían llegado donde estaba Cynder? Spyro seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto y no sabia que hacer en verdad,¿puede que al estar tan centrado en ello no se daba cuenta de nada? Los tres dragones desde hacía unos días iban a la ciudad Colmillo de Guerra para ver como iban los dragones y los habitantes de la ciudad en la reconstrucción. Emprendieron el vuelo surcando los cielos,aquel día soplaba algo de viento y eso en parte agradaba a Cynder,sentir como el aire acariciaba sus escamas mientras volaba los cielos junto con el dragón que amaba. Pero no podía declararse nuevamente, además pensaba que Spyro no le oyó aquel día y tampoco se hacía ilusiones¿Quien querría salir con ella? A la que todos llamaban el terror de los cielos...Dejaba que Spyro fuese el primero al menos por esa vez,ella tenia mas orientación y conocía muchos mas lugares de las tierras de los dragones. A la altura que iban se podía ver como la hierba se movía junto con el viento al igual que las ramas y hojas de las copas de los arboles. El camino para la ciudad de Colmillo de Guerra era en una palabra "hermoso" las praderas con hierba alta y con diferentes tipos de flores, y sin olvidarnos del río con agua tan clara que permitía ver el fondo eso cuando no había una fuerte corriente.

Aun seguía pensativo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Cynder lo que sentía por ella,aunque ni los guardianes del templo ni su hermano pudieron ayudarle . Bueno su hermano ni le pensaba hacer caso porque no pensaba decirle "Hey bombón,aquí esta el dragón que te va a devorar" ¿Como podía decirle eso? Negaba con la cabeza levemente,ahora entendía porque su hermano se ganaba los bofetones de las otras libélulas y con razón no tenía pareja. Tanto Cynder como Spyro habían aprendido a ignorar a Sparx hasta que se ponía muuuy pesado,pues sino los viajes se les harían eternos y terminarían con dolor de cabeza .

Al llegar a la ciudad fueron a ver como iba la reconstrucción puede que ya hubiese pasado tiempo desde que fue atacada por aquella horrible criatura invocada por Malefor y sus secuaces. Los ciudadanos saludaban a Cynder y a Spyro con mucho respeto,debido a que eran los héroes de mundo entero,y su hazaña se extendió por cada rincón y lugar del planeta. Ambos ayudaban en todo lo que podían,pero se mantenían alejados pero intercambiaban miradas haciendo que se sonrojasen levemente las escamas de ambos y que apartasen rápidamente la mirada. Todos los que trabajan se habían dado cuenta que tanto Cynder como Spyro actuaban de una manera distinta y no eran tontos sabían perfectamente lo que les pasaba,estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero no se atrevían a dar el primer paso. Los trabajadores silbaban por lo bajo o les daban codazos con levedad a ambos dragones,dando a entender que sabían lo que pasaba y se reían por lo bajo al ver como las escamas de los dragones de sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se preguntaban si los guardianes conocían lo que pasaba entre ambos porque les extrañaba que Volteer no dijese ni mencionase nada ni siquiera Sparx,él cual superaba a Volteer a la hora de no callarse.

Había guardado el libro queriendo revisar otro en el cual detallaba el centro del mundo,la naturaleza,etc. Aquel libro solo podía leerlo un Cronista y nadie más,pues era el libro del mundo,de la tierra en donde todos los seres vivían. Peo al ir a cogerlo se le cayo un viejo libro,estaba lleno de polvo y ni se veía la portada¿De que era ese libro?¿Que contenía en su interior?Se acerco con cautela,pero a Ignitus le extrañaba aun mas que sus poderes de Cronista no funcionasen con aquel libro tan lleno de misterio,cogió el libro con cuidado parecía antiguo y en muy mal estado.

-Vamos a ver que contienes dentro de ti,pequeño...-Dijo Ignitus curioso mientras apoyaba el libro en la mesa.-

No se creía lo que estaba leyendo incluso se lo leyó varias veces¿Que significaba todo eso?Sin duda necesitaba ayuda de sus amigos,pero antes de invocarles y aparecer en sus sueños tenia que averiguar aun más y para ello revisaría todos los libros almacenados durante los principios de la tierra. Todo era muy confuso pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba y mas libros leía mas claras se volvían sus ideas,termino perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta tal punto de no seguir leyendo la continuación del libro en el cual salia Spyro y Cynder. Empezó a leer el ultimo libro que había dejado para el final,aquel libro pertenecía a Malefor pero descubrió que siendo un joven dragón al igual que Spyro,Malefor encontró al Cronista y buscaba respuestas a sus preguntas. Ni Ignitus ni nadie se podría a ver llegado a imaginar que la oscuridad que inundo el corazón de Malefor,la ansiedad de conseguir tanto poder hasta convertirse en el maestro oscuro era únicamente porque descubrió algo de su pasado que le cambio para siempre.

-Cuanto lo siento...Malefor,si lo hubiese sabido desde un principio...nada de lo que paso hubiese ocurrido...-Dijo como pidiendo perdón pues ahora comprendía muchas cosas.-

Llegaron al templo agotados incluso Sparx que no habría la boca para nada,los guardianes les recibieron con una sonrisa y con una gran cena si es que llegaban y no se quedaban dormidos por el camino. Por suerte al día siguiente descansarían bueno a excepción de Spyro quien tenia entrenamientos matutinos para mantenerse en forma y aprender a controlar aun mas sus poderes. La cena fue algo silenciosa tal vez más silenciosa de lo costumbre,los guardianes parecían distraídos y pensativos como si algo les perturbase. Tanto Cynder como Sparx ni se dieron cuenta del cansancio que llevaban encima y tras acabar de cenar se fueron directos a la cama ,había sido un día muy largo y duro pero Spyro permaneció quieto mirando a los guardianes preocupado.

No sabían como decirles a los jóvenes dragones que necesitaban un nuevo guardián del elemento del fuego,pero se les hacia difícil pensar en un dragón que pudiese sustituir a Ignitus...sin duda no había nadie como él y le añoraban. Se dieron cuenta que el dragón purpura no e marchaba a dormir y nada mas ver su mirada e dieron cuenta lo que quería,en sus mentes buscaban la manera de decírselo de una forma delicada.

-¿Te ocurre algo,Spyro?-Pregunto Volteer intentando dar comienzo a la conversación aunque procuraría controlarse.-

-Yo estoy bien tranquilos...pero...-Se quedo mirando a los guardianes preocupado.-¿que os ocurre a vosotros? Es muy extraño que os comportéis así.

-Tenemos que decírselo Terrador...-Hablo Cyril buscando ayuda en su amigo.-

-¿Decirme el que?¿Ha pasado algo malo en mi ausencia?-Pregunto Spyro con un tono en su voz en el que se notaba la preocupación.-

-No ha pasado nada,tranquilo Spyro..solo que...tenemos que elegir un nuevo guardián del fuego para el templo.

-Spyro agacho la cabeza al recordar a Ignitus y seguía escuchando a los guardianes.-

-No fue tu culpa Spyro,no fue culpa de nadie además el sigue en nuestros corazones.-Hablo Cyril mirando al joven dragón directo a los ojos.-

-Ni tampoco queremos que sienta que le estamos sustituyendo,son las normas nada mas...únicamente hay que cumplirlas¿lo entiendes,Spyro?.-Terrador se acerco a Spyro.-

-Lo entiendo tranquilos,debería irme a dormir.-Mirando a los guardianes algo preocupado pero ahora sabia que era lo que pasaba.-Buenas noches Terrador,Cyril,Volteer.

-Buenas noches Spyro.-Dijeron los tres guardianes a la vez.-

Los guardianes tardaron mas en irse a dormir,discutieron sobre quien debería ser el nuevo guardián del elemento del fuego. Ninguno sabía que hacer porque no había ningún dragón que fuese tan bueno como Ignitus, a parte sentían que le estaban sustituyendo como para olvidarse tarde o temprano de él.

El cielo era cubierto por un manto de estrellas y la luna llena iluminaba la noche,todos en el templo dormían tranquilamente ajenos a lo que les iba a ocurrir. Ignitus volvió a coger aquel libro viejo y se acerco a un cristal de la sabiduría,tendría que usar todo su poder Cronista para introducirse en los sueños de sus amigos. Cerro los ojos concentrándose,poniendo la zarpa delantera que tenia libre en el cristal,había comenzado a brillar gracias a una aura que le rodeaba de color azul. Le estaba costando un poco usar ese poder aparte era la primera vez que lo usaba,además que tendría que reunirlos a todos en un mismo sueño y eso era algo difícil. Poco a poco se fueron reuniendo todos en una sala parecida a la del templo pero para llegar a esa sala tuvieron que luchar contra unos cuantos simios,el primero en llegar a la sala fue Spyro junto con Sparx los cuales miraban con sorpresa a Ignitus.

Al fin estaban todos reunidos y ninguno se había librado de la felicidad al ver a Ignitus,incluso Volteer y Sparx debido a la sorpresa se quedaron con la boca abierta sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Hola amigos,lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo.-Mirando a cada uno de sus viejos amigos sonriendo al verles.-Así que prestar atención,pues es sumamente importante para ti joven dragón purpura y también para vosotros,Cyril,Volteer y Terrador espero que os ayude en vuestra importante decisión.

De repente todo se ilumino de golpe,todos se quedaron mirando como a una especie de pergamino escuchando atentamente a las palabras de Ignitus. Aquel pergamino mostraba unos dibujos concorde a lo que el Cronista iba contando,la leyenda que les estaba contando empezaba así:

"Hace muchas generaciones atrás,en el año del dragón surgió no solo un huevo de dragón purpura sino también un huevo de lo más particular. Su color era blanco como los copos de nieve, un color que a simple vista parecía normal pero...había algo mas en aquel huevo,un símbolo que lo rodeaba por completo,como si fueran pequeños hilos purpuras acabados de diferente manera,no había ningún acabado igual. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que todos aquellos hilos purpuras surgían de un rombo de color negro.

Los dragones más sabios de aquella época no habían visto nada parecido en su larga vida. Pensaron que estaba destinado a ayudar al dragón purpura al ver que ambos parecían levemente unidos por aquellos hilos de color purpura. Pero no todos los dragones pensaban igual otros decían que matarían al dragón que solo nace una vez cada diez generaciones,y por aquella rivalidad de pensamientos celebraron un juicio. El Cronista fue personalmente a aquel acontecimiento mediante un cristal azul,dándoles profecías del nuevo dragón blanco pero el miedo se les apodero...Y el huevo fue separado de el huevo del dragón purpura,aquellos hilos desaparecieron recogiéndose en el rombo negro. Tras romper el huevo blanco miles de catástrofes le ocurrió al mundo pues no solo afecto al reino de los dragones.

El Cronista tras las desgracias y viendo lo que habían echo con el huevo decidió pedirle ayuda a una bruja llamada Temps,para proteger a los huevos siguientes de esa nueva especie. Lanzaron un hechizo de teletransportación,en donde antes de que cualquier otro dragó adulto pudiese ver aquel huevo fuese enviado a un lugar seguro fuera del reino de los dragones. Y no solo para proteger a la siguiente generación sino también para proteger al mundo de nuevas desgracias,pues una vez separados antes de que se tocasen y la unión fuese completa el mundo estaría a salvo...Que los antepasados protejan a ese dragón,que los protejan a todos ellos."

El sueño finalizo con aquella ultima frase narrada por Ignitus, todos se levantaron sobresaltados pues no se podían creer lo que acababan de soñar. Pero no dudaban de aquel sueño pues había sido obra de Ignitus con el poder del Cronista,y en parte se alegraban de haberle vuelto a ver después de meses desde su muerte. Aunque por otra parte no hacían mas que hacerse preguntas sobre la leyenda que habían visto¿Desde cuando ocurría eso?¿Acaso Spyro tenia como una especie de hermano dragón?¿Aquel dragón tendría poderes únicos? Eran tantas las preguntas que surgían en sus cabezas que les era imposible volverse a dormir. Lo guardianes se levantaron y se reunieron en la sala debatiendo aquel sueño que acababan de tener, a comparación de Spyro él cual seguía en su cuarto pensando en todo aquello y sin querer ser avasallado a preguntas por parte de sus amigos.

La habitación de Spyro estaba sumida en el silencio ni si quiera Sparx hablaba pues también estaba sorprendido debido a aquel sueño que tuvieron en común. La iluminación era algo apagada pero se podía ver a la perfección en parte gracias a la luna llena,y afuera del templo no se oía nada dese hacia rato. Cynder no quería molestar a Spyro seguramente tendría mucho que pensar pero a pesar de pensar en ello había terminado enfrente de la puerta del cuarto del dragón morado. Volvió con los guardianes para escuchar que debatían pero antes de irse suspiro pesadamente y cuando iba a perder d vista aquella puerta volvió a mirarla por ultima vez.

Se asomo por la ventana viendo como en las copas delos arboles los simios se movían,aquello le alarmo un poco. Hacia muchos días que los simios no atacaban ni armaban escándalo y eso era algo que a Spyro le daba mala espina,a saber que estarían planeando. Sparx viendo aquella situación comenzó a revolotear cerca de su hermano dragón,no se le daba bien animar ni tampoco sabia muy bien que decir por primera vez. Pero quería apoyar a Spyro siempre había sido así si uno se encontraba desanimado o estaba en problemas se ayudaban...bueno vale era mas Spyro quien hacia aquellas cosas pero por una vez seria Sparx.

-No van hacer nada,hermanito-Dijo la libélula rompiendo el silencio.-Sin Malefor no son nada...

-Lo se Sparx...pero me preocupa de que soñaran lo mismo que nosotros por accidente...-Dejo de mirar por la ventana para prestar atención a su hermano.- Aunque se que Ignitus no cometería un error así...

-Claro sino hubiésemos soñado con plátanos o bananas.-Riéndose un poco mirando a Spyro.-¿A qué no sabes una cosa,hermanito?-Diciéndolo en tono bromista por así decirlo.-

-Mirándole a ver que soltaba esta vez.-¿Qué?

-Tenemos un hermanito nuevo...o hermanita.

-Riéndose un poco por el tono de emocionado con el que hablo Sparx.-¿En verdad piensas eso?

-Pues claro¿Por quien me tomas?Aunque claro tu eres un lanzallamas andante.-Cruzándose de brazos.-Pero eres mi hermano y pienso ayudarte a encontrar a ese dragón,porque tu hermano es mi hermano.

-Sonriendo mas tranquilo al escuchar a Sparx aunque los insultos sobrasen pero la libélula era así y no tenia remedio.-Mejor descansemos,mañana tendremos un largo día.

-Y que lo digas hermanito,mañana saldremos en busca del dragón canoso.

Ambos volvieron a sucumbir al sueño durmiendo plácidamente ajenos a que los guardianes tras terminar de debatir que hacer o no se pusieron a buscar aquella bruja que ayudo al Cronista. Cynder termino llenándose a su habitación pero estaba realmente preocupada por Spyro,seguramente fue el mayor afectados de todos. Simplemente no podía dormir sin asegurarse de que el dragón purpura estaba bien y tomo la decisión de volver al cuarto de Spyro y esta vez si entraría. Pero cuando llego se le hizo muy difícil entrar,estaba algo nerviosa¿Y si estaba despierto,que le diría?¿Como lograría animarle? Tenia que pensar detalladamente en que palabras diría para tal situación pero cuando se atrevió a entrar vio a Spyro durmiendo con una sonrisa. Al ver aquello le tranquilizo bastante y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro,se alegraba de que Spyro estuviese bien y se fue a su cuarto a dormir también pero sin dejar rastro alguno de haber estado en el cuarto del dragón morado.

Un nuevo día amaneció dando paso a las primeras horas del día,en donde el cielo contenía alguna que otra nube que posiblemente llovería al final de la tarde. Entre los arboles surgió una silueta bastante conocida,andaba rumbo hacia el templo para poder ayudar a sus amigo a encontrar dicho dragón. Aunque no hubiese tenido aquel sueño los guardianes se pusieron en contacto con él,concreta mente fue Terrador quien le dijo que fuera al templo. Tenia ganas de volver a ver a Spyro,a Cynder y incluso aquella libélula que nunca callaba aunque se lo ordenase cada cinco segundos.

El dragón purpura se había levantado en el amanecer,Sparx le acompaño al entrenamiento matutino al menos por esa vez. Ambos querían distraerse un rato de lo ocurrido anoche aparte tendrían que estar preparados para salir en busca de aquel dragón, pero antes de llegar a la sala de entrenamientos de los elementos se encontraron con Cynder,quien les esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Spyro.

-Buenos días Cynder.-Con la mirada algo baja distraído aun por aquel sueño de anoche.-

-Al verle así opto por contarle quien había venido para animarle o al menos intentarlo.-Ha venido Cazador,anoche Terrador le llamo mediante el cristal...Al parecer vamos a salir en busca de tu hermano.-Dijo Cynder sonriendo amplia mente pues anoche le costo bastante convencer a los guardianes de lo que tenían que hacer.-

-Mirándole sin creerse lo que oía,aunque mas le extraño que todos empezasen a llamar aquel dragón blanco "su hermano"-

-Sparx harto de ser ignorado abrió la boca.-Hola Spyro,hola dragona negra...¿podrían dejar de ignorarme?

-Heeey fosforito cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz,claro como estabas callado no m había dado cuenta que estabas.-Dijo Cynder sonriendo.-

-Vayamos con los guardianes,seguro que nos están esperando desde hace rato...-Hablo Spyro antes que su hermano para que no siguiesen con dicha pelea,aunque ya era costumbre.-

Al llegar donde estaban los guardianes lo primero que hicieron fue saludar a Cazador,era una alegría volverlo a ver tras derrotar a Malefor aunque de aquello ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Finalmente los guardianes le contaron aquel sueño a Cazador él cual escuchaba atentamente a cada una de las palabras mencionadas por los guardianes,de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada para observar a Spyro y sus reacciones. Después de un largo rato se quedo pensando conocía el nombre de aquella bruja bueno más bien la de su aprendiz,pero aun se le escapaba muchas cosas de aquel sueño aun así ayudaría a sus amigos todo lo posible.

-En mi pueblo todos conocemos a esa bruja pero...-Mirando a Spyro.-Esa bruja lleva muchos siglos muerta...

-Entonces¿Como sabremos donde enviaron al dragón canoso?-Pregunto Sparx.-

-Cazador había sido interrumpido y esperaba que su hermano se diese cuenta de ello y que dejase hablar.-Sparx...

-Lo siento...-Dijo por lo bajo para que nadie le oyese,aunque por muy sorprendente que fuese la libélula se había disculpado.-

-Sin embargo esa bruja tuvo una aprendiz y es aprendiz tuvo otra...-Dijo Cazador mirando a sus amigos los dragones.-

-Así sucesivamente hasta nuestra era¿cierto? -Dijo Volteer para acortar la historia de Cazador pues no disponían de todo el tiempo.-

-Exactamente Volteer,y esa aprendiz se llama Bianca.-Poniendo su mano en su barbilla.- y si mal no recuerdo dicha bruja vive en el bosque de Aig.-Volvió a quedarse pensativo.-

-¿Podrías llevarnos,Cazador?-Pregunto Spyro algo ansioso por encontrar a aquel dragón.-

-Si los guardianes del templo están de acuerdo,os llevare ante la bruja.-Afirmo Cazador cruzándose de brazos.-

-Tenéis que ir,Spyro.-Dijo Terrador acercándose al dragón purpura,a la dragona negra y a la libélula.- Y traerlo al templo,y pase lo que pase nosotros te apoyaremos Spyro.-Terminando delante de los jóvenes dragones.-

No entendía porque le había dicho aquello,pero dentro de él se sentía mejor y más tranquilo. Además la aventura empezaba a comenzar y en primer lugar tendrían que buscar a Bianca la bruja,sin duda seria un viaje largo y lleno de aventuras con muchos peligros que correr hasta llegar al final de esa aventura.

**…...**

**Notas de _Shifty Braginski _(autor): ¿Lograran encontrar al dragón blanco?¿Y la bruja Bianca cuando la encuentren,querrá cooperar?¿que nuevos peligros tendrán que superar?Estas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia.**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Spyro no me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de Spyro the dragón no me pertenecen. Es la primera vez que hago un fic de un video-juego,espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 2 La bruja.**

Salieron del templo tras coger algunas que otras provisiones para el viaje,lo que ya no tenían tan claro era como llegarían hasta el lugar donde habitaba la bruja ya que el bosque Aig era un terreno inexplorado por dragones. Cazador prefería ir a pie hasta el lugar ademas así evitarían llamar la atención,sin embargo Cynder y Sparx que por una vez coincidían en algo pensaban que ir volando seria lo mas rápido y como el maestro de la oscuridad Malefor había sido destruido no tenían nada que temer. Pero lo que los jóvenes dragones desconocían era la verdadera razón de un nuevo guardián del elemento fuego...Unicamente los guardianes y Cazador conocían esa verdadera razón,y cuando llegase el momento los jóvenes dragones la conocerían mientras tanto era mas seguro para ellos no conocerla.

Spyro tuvo que poner algo de orden ante la decisión de ir volando o a pie,pensó durante un tiempo el único que conocía el camino era Cazador aunque desconocía porque no quería llamar la atención. Decidieron entre todos la idea del dragón purpura que era ir andando hasta la entrada del Bosque Aig y al llegar irían volando para cubrir mas terreno y encontrar así antes a la bruja. Tanto Cynder como Sparx no debían quejarse porque los paisajes por donde estaban pasando en cierto modo eran hermosos,la cascada a lo lejos y el rio bajando con una fuerte corriente seguramente por algún rápido. La hierba alta que el valle contenía sintiéndolas en sus zarpas al caminar y algún que otro árbol y pequeño grupo de bosque. Aunque podían ir perfectamente volando y sentir el aire en sus escamas ademas podrían cargar con Cazador para que no se quedase atrás,pero la decisión había sido tomada,aunque Cynder volase un poco haciendo alguna que otra pirueta en el aire para no adelantarse a los demás.

Le encantaba poder volar aunque le recordaba un poco a cuando era la general de Malefor y surcaba los cielos para buscar a los guardianes y apoderarse de sus elementos para liberar a su maestro...Negó con la cabeza rápidamente al pensar que Malefor era su maestro,había dejado de volar andando un poco por detrás de Spyro. Intentaba volver a encontrar el momento para volverse a declararse,pues había decidido decírselo nuevamente pensando que no le escucho cuando le dijo "Te quiero" en el núcleo del mundo. No podía callar por mas tiempo sus sentimientos hacia el dragón purpura aunque si deberían ponerle una mordaza a Sparx. Siempre que iban andando a algún lugar este no callaba ni debajo del agua,era peor que Volteer de eso no había duda. Pero la cosa cambiaba cuando iban volando,la libélula mantenía la boca cerrada debido a una mala experiencia que tuvo aunque fue gracioso desde su punto de vista. No se había enterado que ya llegaron al inicio del Bosque Aig y al alzar la vista vio que aquel lugar sin duda era perfecto para esconderse y que nadie le encontrase.

El Bosque Aig era conocido por ser el lugar mas tenebroso y en donde decían que habitaba una malvada bruja que te convertía en conejo para que fueras devorado por algún monstruo del lugar. No se podía volar ya que las copas de los arboles tenían como zarzas enredadas entre las ramas uniendo todos los arboles del bosque,si volaban solamente podrían hacerlo a ras del suelo pero también era mala idea porque había rocas y troncos de arboles viejos caídos con zarzas pero parecían de otra especie en donde los pinchos eran aun mas grandes y afilados. Todo aquello parecía lleno de obstáculos y misteriosamente los troncos eran negros como el carbón y las hojas de los arboles grises como las ceniza igual que la hierba del suelo,sin duda Cynder podría camuflarse perfectamente. No se escuchaba ni un pájaro cantar aunque seguramente si dichos animalitos entraban en el bosque volando se quedarían atrapados entre las zarzas teniendo una muerte dolorosa,solo la brisa lograba atravesar todo el bosque sin recibir daño alguno. Pero aquella brisa hacia que los arboles se moviesen levemente y el sonido que producían sus troncos,sus ramas y sus hojas junto con las zarzas era como la melodía perfecta para una situación de terror.

-¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?No es que tenga miedo...-Dijo Sparx todo lo cerca posible de Cazador.-

-Si.-Dijo secamente contestando a la pregunta de la libélula.-

-Cynder se acerco por detrás de Sparx y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.-¡BU!

-¡AAAAAHH!-Grito la libélula con todo el aire que contenía su pequeño cuerpo escondiéndose detrás de la cabeza de su hermano dragón-

-Cynder no le asustes,no sabemos que criaturas hay aquí...-Hablo Spyro dirigiéndose a la dragona negra antes de que Cazador les echase la bronca a todos.-

-Lo siento.-Dijo Cynder al ver que le miraban todos.-

Avanzaron por el Bosque de Aig con cautela ya que no querían romperse las alas al alzar el vuelo. Nuevamente la idea de separarse para ocupar mas terreno invadió sus mentes pero aquella idea con la misma rapidez que apareció se desvaneció cuando escucharon un rugido proveniente de lo mas profundo del bosque,pero aquello no les iba a detener al menos a Spyro que estaba decidido en encontrar a aquel dragón misterioso al cual llamaban todos su hermano. Cuanto mas avanzaban mas difícil se les hacia continuar por aquel pequeño sendero que encontraron entre la hierba alta,fue un golpe de suerte encontrar aquel camino porque eso significaba que la bruja debía vivir cerca eso o que un monstruo les esperaba al final del sendero.

Cynder iba todo lo pegada posible a Spyro no porque tuviese miedo sino porque unicamente aquel lugar le daba mala espina y sentía que les estaban observando desde que encontraron aquel misterioso sendero. Por otra parte Cazador había dejado que la libélula fuese pegada a su hombro casi medio escondido en la capucha de su capa,suponiendo que tenia miedo y que como la dragona negra iba con Spyro no quería irse con su hermano dragón. Ademas todos sabían que Sparx aun no se fiaba de Cynder y aun seguía pensando que era malvada y estaba actuando para engañarnos a todos.

Ninguno sabia cuantas horas pasaron desde que entraron en el Bosque Aig,como los arboles junto con las zarzas impedían que los rayos de la luz solar llegase hasta la hierba era difícil saber si ya estaba atardeciendo o no. Pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era que Sparx desde hacia rato había permanecido completamente callado limitándose unicamente a mirar hacia todos los lados posibles. El sendero acabo para dar paso a un camino de piedras y al fondo se veía como una extraña luz brillante,todos sonrieron al pensar que estaban llegando a si destino pero una voz tenebrosa surgió de la nada.

-"Largaros o moriréis".-Aquellas palabras parecían helar la sangre.-

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Spyro medio gritando dispuesto a atacar si era necesario.-

-De nuevo surgió aquel rugido que provenía desde lo mas profundo del bosque.-

-Spyro¿que hacemos?-Susurro Cynder que al igual que Spyro estaba en forma de ataque por si había que luchar.-

-¿Y si le hacemos caso a esa voz tenebrosa y nos vamos?-Sugirió Sparx medio temblando.-

-No nos vamos a ir. Tenemos que encontrar a la bruja y a si dar con el paradero de ese dragón...-Dijo Spyro bastante serio ignorando las quejas de Sparx.-Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores y nunca hemos salido huyendo.

-Aquellas ultimas palabras parecieron animar y armar aun mas de valor a todos.-

-"La muerte os dará caza y sufriréis mientras la muerte llega lentamente".-Aquella voz surgió de nuevo como si alguien en verdad les hubiese estado vigilando.-

Pero todos ignoraron a esa fría voz que desapareció de la misma forma que apareció sin avisar. La hierba alta de color ceniza a medida que avanzaban se iba transformando poco a poco en un pequeño barrizal de lo más asqueroso. Aparte que aparecían como pequeñas flores con una enorme esfera que mas parecía un ojo de gato,habiendo de diferentes colores pero todos muy oscuros o de un color rojo oscuro como si estuviesen echo de sangre. Aquellas plantas surgían del barro como si nada y mirando fijamente a los dragones,al felino y haciendo más de una vez que se escuchara un fuerte grito de pánico proveniente de la libélula cada vez que movían aquella especie de pupila. Cazador seguía yendo el primero estando bastante alerta por si aquellas plantas aparte de asustar y dañar si se acercaban mucho salían por completo de la tierra y terminaban por empezar una pelea. Pero al estar tan pendiente de donde surgían las nuevas plantas no se percato de la pequeña niebla que surgió entre sus zarpas. Ahora les resultaba difícil saber donde estaba el camino por culpa de aquella niebla,por suerte Spyro tenia los reflejos bien desarrollados y sabia actuar con rapidez porque sino ya se podían estar despidiendo de Cazador.

Le agarraba con sus zarpas mientras se mantenía en el aire aleteando sus alas con bastante fuerza,aparte tenia que estar pendiente de que sus alas no rozaran con algo punzante o algo por el estilo. Siguió aleteando hasta que retrocedió lo suficiente para dejar a su amigo en el suelo,tanto Cynder como Sparx miraban sorprendidos y preocupados a Spyro y a Cazador¿Seria a eso a lo que se refería a aquella voz siniestra?

-Gracias,joven dragón purpura.-Dijo Cazador al ver que de nuevo pisaba tierra,cruzándose de brazos.-

-No me las des Cazador.-Dijo Spyro pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más o preguntar que hacían ahora su hermano entro en pánico.-

-Ves hermanito,nos teníamos que haber ido cuando esa voz nos lo dijo. Ahora todos estamos condenados a morir.-Sparx empezó a dramatizar haciendo que el dragón purpura negase con levedad con su cabeza.-

Ignoraba completamente a la libélula prestando le atención a aquella niebla tan extraña,olfateándola un poco dándose cuenta que habían echo magia para invocarla,es decir que no era una niebla común. Pero al estar en el lado oscuro junto con Malefor comprendía un poco mas aquellos hechizos meteorológicos por así decirlo,se solían usar en combates o en huidas para tener asegurada la victoria o la salvación. Alzo un poco el vuelo,lo justo para no terminar herida a saber que peligros escondía aquel lugar, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Spyro quien pareció entenderla a la perfección,aquello hizo que la dragona sonriese con felicidad y de forma leve para que ni Sparx ni Cazador se diesen cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ambos les miraban curioso esperando que no alcanzasen mucho el vuelo y viesen como los dragones quedaban atrapados sin remedio aguardando una muerte lenta y dolorosa aunque si tenían suerte podría ser rápida,solo esperaban que aquella imagen no la tuviesen que ver con sus ojos y simplemente se quedase en su imaginación.

-¿Que pasa Cynder?- Pregunto Spyro por lo bajo como si fuese un susurro sin apartar la mirada de la joven dragona.-

-Tenemos que disipar esta niebla...

-Esperando a que le respondiera pues sabia que tarde o temprano le contestaría.-

-Spyro...esta niebla ha sido invocada por magia.-Explico Cynder.-Creo que si aleteamos lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer un pequeño tornado podría desaparecer...

Asintiendo con la cabeza al haber entendido el pequeño plan,medio ordenando le a Cazador que agarrase a Sparx para que no saliese arrastrado junto con la niebla por la corriente de aire que iban a provocar. Viendo como el felino se agachaba par ano oponer mucha resistencia al viento que iban a crear los jóvenes dragones aunque también se vio medio obligado a aguantar las quejas de la libélula. Comenzaron a aletear sus alas tan fuerte como podían creando así aunque pareciese casi imposible una pequeña corriente de aire parecida a un tornado pequeño que poco a poco se tumbaba en el suelo.

La niebla empezó a ser recogida por el tornado que lograron crear los dragones con el aleteo de sus alas,permitiendo ver de nuevo aquel camino de piedra. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que había como un precipicio por donde se había caído Cazador ahora daban gracias en sus corazones porque Spyro hubiese logrado cogerlo a tiempo. Al fondo de aquel precipicio se quedo la niebla pero dejaba ver como había rocas en punta seguramente bien afiladas por como se podían ver desde lo alto. También había roca flotantes delante de ellos como si fuese alguna especie de escalera para poder llegar al otro lado que estaba mas bajo y que permaneció oculto gracias a la niebla.

-Ya sabemos porque el felino casi acaba en el otro barrio.-Dijo Sparx llevándose una mirada bastante seria por Cazador.-

-Debemos continuar antes de que caiga la noche,jóvenes dragones.-Dijo Cazador al mismo tiempo que pasaba por aquellas piedras flotantes cayéndose alguna al fondo del precipicio.-

-¿Porque tenemos que llegar antes de la noche?.-Pregunto Sparx aunque no recibió respuesta alguna,pasando como si nada por aquel lugar pero teniendo muchísimo cuidado de las pequeñas ráfagas de viento.-No creo que podáis pasar volando sin terminar en el fondo del precipicio.-Grito ya al otro lado sano y salvo al lado del hombro de Cazador.-

Al ver como a la libélula le había costado mucho esfuerzo llegar al otro lado,el ir volando fue una opción que descartaron nuevamente pues preferían mantener su fuerza por si se llegaban a encontrar a un enemigo. Se vieron obligados a usar la fuerza de sus zarpas y piernas para ir de piedra en piedra saltando cuando se requería el momento. Cuando lograron pasar aquellas rocas flotantes de nuevo emprendieron el viaje dirigiéndose cada vez mas al fondo de aquel bosque que parecía maldito.

En la guarida del Cronista,Ignitus observaba con atención el libro que había empezado a relatar esta nueva aventura de Spyro preguntándose que le ocurriría al joven dragón purpura a medida que fuese avanzando. Porque al igual que todos los guardianes del templo percibían aun esa oscuridad que hace tiempo arrastro a Malefor,y aquello era algo que les preocupaba bastante pues se suponía que cuando el maestro oscuro fuese derrotado la oscuridad desaparecería¿acaso la oscuridad esta esperando el momento oportuno para resurgir?Y si es así¿Quien ocuparía el lugar de Malefor? Todo parecía llevar a un camino sin salida en donde el bien y el mal siempre estarían luchando. Mirando de reojo el libro en donde se relataba la historia de Cynder,el cual tenia una portada negra. No era que desconfiase de ella pero tampoco saben a que fue sometida cuando estuvo al lado de Malefor,opto por revisar el libro de nuevo pero no encontró nada que llamase la atención,salvo por una cosa...Cynder no podía ser el único dragón de color negro,tendría que haber mas como ella¿Pero en donde se encontraban?¿Había pasado lo mismo que con el supuesto hermano de el dragón purpura? Al ver que una pagina del libro pasaba empezó a prestarle atención a los jóvenes dragones en esa aventura.

Se encontraban enfrente de un árbol enorme y que era muy diferente a el resto de los arboles que había en aquella zona,para empezar estaba en medio del camino impidiendo el paso. El tronco era fuerte y robusto incluso parecía que hubiese una cara como si fuese un antiguo ser mitológico como lo eran los dragones. Sparx fue el único que se atrevió a intentar rodear lo pero sin duda fue una grandisima mala idea al recibir directamente un ramazo que le envió de vuelta al camino de piedras completamente aturdido.

-¡Auch!-Fue lo único que se oyó proveniente de la libélula antes de chocarse contra el suelo.-

-¿Estas bien,Sparx?-Pregunto Spyro preocupado por su hermano aunque suspiro aliviado al ver como volvía a revolotear.-

-Seguro que esta bien,tiene la cabeza muy dura.-Dijo Cynder en forma de pequeña broma y para molestar un poco a la libélula.-

-No empecéis.-Dijo Spyro antes de que su hermano contestase a Cynder de malas maneras.-

Observaba atentamente aquel misterioso árbol con los brazos cruzados y una de sus manos en la barbilla dando la impresión a simple vista que estaba pensando y concentrado. Le parecía todo muy extraño,un árbol de esas dimensiones no creía en unos años necesitaba siglos,aparte era diferente a los otros arboles. ¿Quizás pusieron ese camino para que los aventureros se perdiesen? No lo creía sinceramente,sino nada tendría sentido como el ocultar el sendero entre la hierba alta. Se fue acercando lentamente y prestando le atención sobre todo al tronco cuando vio que le iba a dar un golpe con una de las raíces que sobresalían,lo esquivo. Los demás miraban sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo el felino esperando que no terminase peor que Sparx,Spyro se acerco también al ver como una parte del tronco se había movido pensando que era un enemigo pero Cazador le impidió el paso alargando su brazo.

-Solo queremos pasar,antiguo.-Dijo cazador con claridad.-

-Se ha vuelto loco,hermanito.-Dijo Sparx susurrándose lo por lo bajo al dragón purpura.-

Pero antes de que Cynder le dijera algo parecido a Spyro dándole así la razón a la libélula,el árbol comenzó a moverse un poco. Se sorprendieron bastante al ver como en el tronco aparecían unos ojos,la nariz supuestamente era una rama cortada,y una boca típica que se solía poner en las calabazas cuando era halloween. El árbol sacudió sus ramas dejando ver en el suelo una especie de calavera creada por la luz que se filtraba a través de sus hojas y ramas.

-¿Quien ha osado despertarme de mi sueño?-Hablo el árbol incluso parecía que el viento lo acompañaba con cada palabra.-

-Queremos pasar,antiguo.-Dijo Cazador si lo que había escuchado en su aldea era cierto esos seres eran tan antiguos como la tierra y en una era fueron buenos pero debido a su extinción la oscuridad los atrapo.-

-Si queréis pasar a una pregunta deberéis responder.-La voz de aquel árbol parecía helar la sangre.-Pero si me mentís...simplemente moriréis.

-Esta bien...¿cual es tu pregunta?.-Dijo Cazador a pesar que los demás se negasen rotundamente a que el contestase a la pregunta.-

-No es a ti,a quien le pienso preguntar.-Rio levemente lleno de maldad.-Ya que tenemos aquí entre nosotros al dragón purpura...Que conteste él a mi pregunta si quiere pasar.

Se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras pero en seguida Cazador se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente con Spyro,tuvo que callar a Cynder quien se negaba a que fuera él quien respondiese. El felino le explico que aquellos seres sabían todo que no solo estaban desde comienzos de la tierra sino que también la oscuridad se adueño de ellos cuando fueron cayendo. Posiblemente aquel ser era el ultimo de su especie por lo que había que tener mucho mas cuidado pues la oscuridad estaría concentrado en él. Spyro pareció entenderlo todo asintiendo con la cabeza levemente,acercándose hasta ponerse enfrente del aquel árbol.

-¿Cual es la pregunta?.

-El antiguo pareció sonreír malvadamente.-Bien dragón purpura...Mi pregunta es la siguiente:Si la dragona a la que amas volviera a la oscuridad y fuera a destruir el mundo.¿La matarías para salvar el mundo en el que millones de criaturas viven?

-Cynder se sorprendió bastante al oír aquello y quería saber la respuesta de Spyro aunque solo fuera una pregunta se sintió mal al pensar que ella podría volver a la oscuridad.-

-Cazador sabia que aquella pregunta haría pensar demasiado al joven dragón al cual miraba sin perder detalle.-

-¿Y bien?.-Dijo el árbol con una mirada que intimidaba.-

-No,porque le haría entrar en razón como a pasado muchas veces conmigo.-Hablo Spyro mirando seriamente al antiguo.-

El árbol abrió su boca dejando ver claramente una especie de túnel que llevaba al otro lado y se podía ver una casa. Aquella casa tenia un estilo a tipo madriguera,incluso había un pequeño huerto pero lo que hizo que los jóvenes dragones pasaran corriendo era que dicha casa estaba siendo atacada por simios. Nadie entendía que pasaba ni porque los simios estaban atacando a esa casa,unos cuantos se dirigieron a los dragones entablando así una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sparx señalo en una rama de un árbol a una criatura que intentaba defenderse con magia de los simios,Cazador salio rápidamente a su rescate usando su arco para ir disparando y vencer a los enemigos.

Al ver a la dragona negra se asusto considerablemente pues pensaba que estaba en el lado de los simios,por suerte no era así y luchaba contra ellos junto con...¡un dragón purpura! Debía ser cosa del cansancio de usar tanta magia,al ver como los simios seguían subiendo por el tronco del árbol se asusto y el miedo la paralizo. No podía subir mas alto o terminaría en aquellas espinas y si bajaba a saber que le hacían esas criaturas,respiro más aliviada al ver como un felino lanzaba flechas derribando incluso hasta tres a la vez. Pero el árbol era viejo y empezó a caer hacia el lado contrario de la casa pero tal vez su huerto no tuviera tanta suerte de salvarse.

Un grito interrumpió en todas las pelas incluso los simios habían parado,aquel grito alarmo a los dragones que salieron al rescate intentando que el árbol no cayera. Se vieron obligados a usar sus poderes para que los simios dejaran de subir por el tronco,en lo que aprecia una carrera entre Cazador y sus enemigos para coger a la criatura que necesitaba su ayuda.

La joven criatura oculta en una túnica con capucha lanzo de nuevo un conjuro sobre los simios había logrado callarlos y que por unos segundos permanecieran inmóviles,pero no era lo que ella quería hacer y se puso buscar entre las hojas de un libro gordo con la tapa bastante vieja algo con que defenderse. El libro resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo por la fuerza de la gravedad y antes de que ella fuera detrás de él,Cazador la agarro de la túnica atrayendo le contra su cuerpo.

De un salto ya estaban en el suelo y los dragones pudieron dejar caer aquel viejo árbol,Cynder fue la única que no se acerco a la criatura en su lugar fue a por el libro que se había caído. Cazador soltó a la criatura al llevarse una bofetada directa,ninguno se esperaba aquello pero era comprensible que actuara así porque seguramente tendría miedo ya que se alejo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Los simios habían desaparecido pues se dieron cuenta que no podían contra ellos y mucho menos si estaba el dragón purpura aquel que derroto a su señor oscuro.

-Se te ha caído esto.-Dijo Cynder dándole el libro a la criatura.-

-Gra-gracias...-Le costo reaccionar al ver a la dragona negra ofreciéndole su libro.-

-¡ES UNA CHICA!.-Grito Sparx al oír su voz haciendo que todos le ignorasen salvo la joven.-

-Perdone los modales de mi hermano,quizás puedas ayudarnos a encontrar a la Bruja Bianca.-Dijo Spyro acercándose hasta ponerse al lado de Cynder.-

-Todo le resultaba algo raro,aparte ¿como un dragón podía ser hermano de un insecto? Tal vez por eso la buscaban para que le transformasen en dragón de nuevo pero seguía sin cuadrar le la historia.-¿Porque la buscáis?¿Acaso tu hermano fue transformado en insecto?

-Él es así de nacimiento.-Dijo Cynder incordiando de nuevo a la libélula.-

-Buscamos a Bianca para que nos diga donde enviaron el huevo de dragón blanco con el rombo negro y los hilos morados,posible hermano del dragón purpura.-Al fin hablo Cazador usando un tono amable y sumiso.-

La joven criatura se quito la capucha dejando a la luz su rostro,una hermosa coneja de piel crema blanco con unos mechón de pelo rubio y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Cazador sintió algo en su pecho que no lograba a entender muy bien pero que le producía una felicidad y una sensación de estar soñando,al ver a la joven coneja.

-Yo soy Bianca,la bruja.-Dijo sonriendo mirando a todos sus salvadores.-

**…...**

**Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Bianca podrá encontrar al hermano de Spyro?¿Que peligros acecharan al dragón purpura?¿Porque los simios estaban atacando a Bianca?¿Habrá vuelto Malefor o acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?Estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Lamento si he tardado mucho en escribir el capitulo dos y subirlo pero hay que estudiar,cuidar de primos,etc,etc. Prometo que no tardare tanto en subir el tercero. Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y muchas gracias por leer,espero que les este gustando la historia. Un saludo a todos.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Spyro no me pertenecen.**


End file.
